The Precipice of Uncertainty
by KingxLeon21
Summary: He'd always be strong in the face of adversity. What could she do to help him if the very strength that she relied on left him?


Hello readers. This is my first foray into this fandom... well, writing for it,

I feel like the fic is pretty much self explanatory so I won't go to deep into details about it.

Thank you for reading and I hope you do enjoy. If you decide to review don't be gentle but don't be harsh either. Or what you'd like.

In any case I give you: The Precipice of Uncertainty

The Precipice of Uncertainty

The sound of the crackle from the mark on his hand ripped through the air of the makeshift war room like a crack of lightning. The noise was only drowned out by The Inquisitor's cries of pain. His three compatriots looked at him with varying states of concern. The former Knight Commander looked on his friend with obvious concern. He'd seen a myriad of expressions dawn the man's face: Triumph, confidence, sadness, concern, even small hints of anxiety. This look however was new.

Leliana, however, could only be disappointed. She had hoped that this time would be different; that, this time, magic would find a way to simply be a benefit and nothing more. Alas, fate is cruel and the workings of magic even moreso. She had hoped but in her heart, she knew that magic would find a way to show the second edge of its blade. She also thought of Josephine. She knew all too well the dangers of loving a man chosen by magic's harsh touch; chosen by fate's cruel hand. She glances over at her friend dreading the look in her eyes.

However, Josephine couldn't look anywhere else. Her eyes stayed trained on him. To everyone else he was not simply a man. How could he be? He'd saved the world from a madman bent on crushing the world under the weight of his own delusions. He'd faced the madness of mages driven to insanity by the fear of uncertainty. He'd stood against the atrocities of rogue templars who'd foolishly… selfishly abandoned their duties. He'd walked the fade… TWICE… and came through: living… breathing… standing. He'd accomplished things that many in the world never even dreamed possible. It is no wonder that the world saw him… feared him… as some sort of deity.

He was more than they could imagine. Yet, to her, he was still a man. Yes he was a mage of considerable power. Yes, he bore a mark that gave him even more power. Yes, he wielded the power of an army… but he was still human. He still had to rest when he was weary. He still had to sleep when tired. He still had to eat when hungry. He still had to heal when injured. He was still a man.

She had watched him countless times before, staring at a large map of Thedas. His brow would furrow as he contemplated various courses of action. Actions that would shape the world rested on his shoulders. A weight unbearable, bore with nobility. She'd wondered how any one man could stand under the weight… but he did. Through everything he stood… and smiled. He was The Inquisitor; chosen by the people themselves. He was the Herald of Andraste, chosen by the Maker himself; or the bride, depending on who you asked. He was unbreakable, but she saw him when he was at his weakest. She stayed up with him when his guilt from leaving stroud behind in the fade kept him awake. How many times had she been stirred awake only to find him staring off at nothing drenched in a cold sweat. Leliana told her that it would be best for her not to keep count. She listened to him as he cast his worries at her feet only to pick them back up again, because of course he would. He wouldn't burden anyone else with his troubles regardless of how much she'd assure him that she could handle, at least a little of it.

As she looked at him now, doubled over from the pain in his hand, She could only hope… and wish… and pray… that she could lift this burden from her love's shoulders. Like the rest of her hopes... and wishes... and prayers, they proved futile. It had taken all that she had not to break down and cry for him. So, instead, she just looked at him, seemingly frozen in place.

When he looked back up to her and his eyes found hers she could feel her knees begin to shake.

"I don't… want… to die." The Inquisitor forced out through ragged breaths.

In that moment; hearing those words from him caused the entirety of her short time with him to flash before her eyes. The stolen moments in the garden when they were still fooling themselves into believing that the denizens of Skyhold didn't know about them. The late nights spent in front of the fireplace; her head on his shoulder or buried in his chest; allowing the scent of him… the feel of him to carry away the stresses of the day. Dancing on the balcony at Halamshiral. Hearing him profess his love for her in the main square of Val Royeaux. Two years seemed like plenty of time… but in reality it was scarcely enough at all and it passed far too quickly. Now it seemed that it would be over much too soon.

It was then that she knew what she had to do. She had to be strong for him. He'd given so much of his strength to Thedas… The Inquisition… To her. The least she could do was try to give some of her strength to him.

With that thought, she willed her trembling legs to walk over to him. As she made her way over to him, she watched with sadness as he tried to straighten himself. She put on her bravest face of determination and looked her Herald… her Inquisitor… her man… in his eyes.

She had no words to say that she was sure would comfort him. Instead she only cupped his face in her hands and placed a lingering kiss upon his lips. She tried to convey everything into this kiss that could've possibly been their last. Her gratitude, her hope, her faith, her love… her strength; she could only hope that it reached him.

She broke the kiss and looked him in his eyes. He nodded at her. As he told them what he'd planned to do she allowed herself to continue to hope. He informed them to warn the council in case he failed.

He thanked them for their continued, faithful service to The Inquisition.

It sounded too much like goodbye.

Josephine simply embraced him; willing time to freeze them in this moment. Alas, seconds continued to pass; turning to minutes and she knew she had to release him.

He looked her in her eyes with a 'thank you' unspoken. She returned it with a silent plea for him to find a way to return to her. It felt, to her, to be a rather selfish request but it was the only sentiment that could be found within her. The void could take the world. The Qunari could have Thedas… but Maker, please, don't take her man from her.

She would've broken then and there if she hadn't caught his eyes again. He kissed her on the forehead and went to meet his companions at the eluvian.

As she watched him ascend the stairs she felt it again; a small glimmer of hope. She realized that he'd done it once again. He'd laid his vulnerability at her feet only to pick it up once again.

Carrying the hope of the people on his shoulders.

Carrying her love in his heart.

He was their Inquisitor. To them he could be nothing more.

However…

" _Your words overwhelm me."_

" _That's love."_

" _That's you."_

he'd always be her man.


End file.
